Kids these days
by Mad Oni
Summary: A story I wrote at random give it a read if you want to know more.
1. Chapter 1

Stein sat staring into the eyes of the almost five year old girl sitting on his desk. Giggling she stared right back holding out a stitched up teddy bear. He had made the teddy himself from different types of fabric. It pleased him to know his daughter loved the bear he had made himself before her birth. Her small hand dug through the pouch of gummy candies on her lap and pulled out a red one.

"Daddy will mommy be okay she didn't look so good when we left."

"Yes Abby she'll be fine she just has a cold , green please."

He opened his mouth wide as Abby dug out a green gummy. With practiced ease he caught it in his mouth making her giggle. Abby's attention turned to the door as it opened. Slowly Maka stepped in followed by her partner two steps behind her. At the sight of the miester Abby slipped off the desk and ran to her.

"Maka ! "

"Hey Abby what're you doing at the academy shouldn't you be with your mommy?"

Maka smiled slightly scooping up her surrogate cousin giving her a hug. From over Maka's shoulder Abby smiled at Soul waving at him receiving a small smile in return. Soul could not help but see the smile on his partner's face when she was around children. He first noticed it when they first met the young reaper. Anna Thompson now just barely two years old took after her father in the majority of her appearance , but her eyes were that of her mother's.

"Marie is at home getting reacquainted with her ex boyfriend the toilet."

"If I were you Doc I'd be worried she might leave you for him."

This earned a chuckle from the stitched up doctor as he turned the screw in his skull. Soul's stupid joke even made his partner giggle and smack him lightly on the arm. Abby wriggled free of Maka's grip going back to her father climbing up into his lap. Taking her in his arms Stein stood talking her to a pallet he made on the floor.

"So what can I do for you two I know you're not just here for a visit."

Looking at the the pair over his shoulder Stein pulled a blanket over his daughter. The younger miester stuttered out a phrase he couldn't make out. Blushing Maka jabbed Soul with her elbow hard enough to get his attention. Soul sent his partner a confused look before a look of realization crossed his face.

"Actually we wanted some advice , could a relationship between a weapon and miester work out?"

"Children you come to me yet you yourselves have the answer."

"Professor what do you mean ? If we had the answer we wouldn't be asking."

With quiet steps Stein retook his seat spinning to face his former students. Without even looking at their souls he could tell their were resonating slightly. That was his answer they could make it work he learned this years ago. He knew they were nothing like Spirit and Kami they were both devoted to their partner.

"Maka you're not your parents not by any means. I have absolute faith that you and Soul could have a family."

"Thank you for you're advice professor , come on Soul."

Turning to leave Maka grabbed Soul's hand tugging him toward the door. As his partner tugging him out Soul laced his fingers with hers closing the door as they left. As the door closed Stein turned back to his desk picking up a drawing Abby had drawn earlier. It was a girl with white pigtails and beautiful green eyes. The girl was dressed in a skirt that looked like Maka's and Soul's shirt and jacket. "What Maka and Soul's kid would look like" was scribbled at the top of the page. Stein smiled setting the drawing back down.

* * *

 **Oni : If you want to see more of this leave a review I'd like to thank What2do for the title.**


	2. Chapter 2

As the lab door opened Abby ran inside quick as a flash. Her golden curls flopped around as her little legs barely able to traverse the step stairs. Peeking into her parents room Abby saw someone moving around inside. Tucking her bear under her arm she ran inside pushing the door open only to freeze at the sight of pink hair.

Chrona !"

At the sound of her yell the Demon Sword turned catching her as she pounced. Smiling Chrona returned his little sister's hug as Ragnarok snatched her candy. Chrona was now a Stein after being adopted by Marie five years ago. To Chrona's surprise after being adopted Ragnarok actually stared listening to miss Marie.

"Miss Patti has been asking about you big brother."

"Really what did you tell her Abby ?"

A light blush came to his cheeks as he placed on the bed. Why was he happy to hear Patti was worried about him ? He was friends with Patti but the last time he was with her he saw her differently. She was no longer the childish psychopath he met years ago , she was a beautiful woman. Then those thoughts started to popped up whenever he thought of her.

"Why don't you ask her yourself she's waiting outside."

With dragging steps Stein entered the room carrying a lone pill and a glass of water. Giving Stein a quick greeting Chrona rushed down stairs to meet Patti. Rounding the corner he was knocked off balance as as pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Slipping from his back Patti tugged him to the couch taking his hand in hers.

"Where were you you just stopped answering we were , I thought you died."

He had been tracking sightings of Arachnophobia on request of Lord Death himself. At the start he was checking in at least once a week to give his findings. As the sightings grew less frequent so did his his check ins. A month ago the trail had abruptly ended leaving him to return to Death City.

"I am sorry to have worried you Patti."

"You should be I was worried sick about you."

He had yet to notice Patti had scooted closer curling against him. Wrapping her arms around his her head fell against his shoulder. This was the happiest she'd been in months. She cared more about Chrona then she dared say but that never stopped her from the random cuddle. Springing to her feet she pulled him up with her.

"I just remembered we need to get to Soul and Maka's for a thing."

"Patti do you even remember what it was ?"

"Nope so lets go find out !"

Grabbing him by the wrist Patti began to lead Chrona from the lab. As they walked their hands slowly became intertwined and their steps falling into the same rhythm. From his widow Stein watched them go proud of his son.

* * *

 **Oni :* throws up hands* I know these chapters are short but I think if they were much longer they'd drag on if I get enough reviews I'll write another chapter if you want it all you gotta do is say so with a review.**


End file.
